


W odmętach ciemności

by LadyHill9898



Category: Naruto
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, samotność, scena seksu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHill9898/pseuds/LadyHill9898
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Samotność to przekleństwo, Sasuke - powiedział nieznajomy. - To przekleństwo, którego droga prowadzi tam. - Ręką wskazał przepaść i tym razem Sasuke nie miał odwagi się odwrócić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W odmętach ciemności

_ — Sasuke. _

_ Ledwo słyszalny, niemal wrogi szept. Przytłumiony, dobiegający z surrealistycznej ciemności, bo choć widział światło, wiedział, że panuje mrok. Że tak naprawdę stoi nad wielką przepaścią i musi skoczyć, jeżeli chce osiągnąć to, co zapragnął. A wiedział, że owo pragnienie może być jego końcem. Upadkiem, po którym się już nie podniesie. _

_ Chciał ryzykować? _

_ — Sasuke. _

_ I znowu ten głos, który mamił i uwodził. Ten głos chciał, żeby sześcioletni chłopiec obrócił się, pozostawiając przepaść daleko za sobą. Ale czy Sasuke mógł zostawić i przepaść, i przeszłość? Czy mógł się odwrócić? _

_ — Sasuke. _

_ Zacisnął pięści. Potem zmrużył oczy i powoli, bojąc się, odwrócił. Najpierw otworzył prawe oko, potem lewe. Białe światło na krótką chwilę oślepiło go, a potem na powrót zapanował mrok, ale zupełnie inny. Cieplejszy? _

_ — Pamiętasz, Sasuke? — zapytał głos. Sasuke zamrugał i ujrzał przed sobą siedzącego, naburmuszonego chłopca. _

_ — Nazywam się Sasuke Uchiha... — mówił czarnowłosy chłodnym, wyprutym z wszelakich emocji głosem, ale młodszy Sasuke w jego oczach dostrzegł coś, co próbował ukryć teraz w swoich — nienawiść i lęk. _

_ — Jest wiele rzeczy, których nienawidzę, ale nie ma niczego, co bym szczególnie lubił. Nie jestem marzycielem, ale...  — mówił dalej, nie przejmując się patrzącym na niego, sześcioletnim Sasuke. A on stał przerażony. I nie rozumiał, nie rozumiał czemu ten chłopiec, który był nim... czemu był taki? _

_ — Moim celem jest odbudowa mojego klanu... I zabicie pewnego człowieka. — Ten Sasuke nie wiedział, co to jest miłość, znał tylko najokropniejszą z rzeczy, najbrutalniejszą, która zabijała od wewnątrz — nienawiść. _

_ — Teraz widzisz? — Z ciemności, nagle, wyszedł cień, który z każdą chwilą przybierał kształt mężczyzny. I Sasuke miał wrażenie, że już gdzieś go widział, że już wcześniej rozmawiał z człowiekiem okrytym maską, z jednym odsłoniętym okiem. Okiem, które go przenikało. _

_ Czuł się nagi, pozbawiony odzienia i bezbronny. _

_ — Samotność to przekleństwo, Sasuke — powiedział nieznajomy. — To przekleństwo, którego droga prowadzi tam. — Ręką wskazał przepaść i tym razem Sasuke nie miał odwagi się odwrócić. _

_ — Nigdy nie znajdziesz tego, czego szukasz. Ukojenia. Nienawiść rodzi nienawiść, a brak miłości wprowadza w obłęd. _

_ Mężczyzna drgnął i podszedł do Sasuke. Przykucnął. Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się na krótką chwilę. Ale ta chwila wystarczyła. _

_ Szarowłosy zsunął czarną maskę, odsłaniając skrawek ust. A mały Sasuke mimowolnie zasmakował ich, czując, że mrok się oddala na rzecz światła. _

_ — Kakashi — pomyślał. _

***

— Cholerny Kakashi — warknął zalany potem, budząc się ze snu. Czuł, że ciało ma rozpalone, a oddech przyspieszony.

Chwilę zajęło mu dojście do siebie. Niemniej podniósł się z materaca, dostrzegając kontury śpiącej obok, dziwnie blisko Karin i...

— Nie śpisz? — warknął w stronę Suigetsu, który wlepiał w niego spojrzenie.

— Co jest, Sasuke? — zapytał, dostrzegając wrogie, nienaturalnie spłoszone oczy Uchihy. — To nie pierwszy raz. Myślisz, że nie widzę, jak budzisz się każdej nocy? Nawet ta idiotka, Karin, wie, że coś jest nie tak z tobą, Sasuke...

— Nie... twój... zakichany... interes, Suigetsu — wywarczał Uchiha, podnosząc się z podłogi. Powolnym, drżącym ruchem skierował się w stronę przymkniętych drzwi. I, gdy już miał wychodzić, usłyszał:

— Kakashi, to twój były sensei?

Nie odpowiedział. Wyszedł.

***

Sasuke Uchiha nie był głupi i wiedział. Wiedział, że ten cholerny Hatake wdziera się przez jego mentalne bariery i manipuluje jego snami, a on, do kurwy nędzy, nie potrafił temu zaradzić.

— Szlag!

Jego pięść wylądowała na twardej, marmurowej powierzchni ściany. Przebywał w jakieś starej, zniszczonej posiadłości, która teraz była ruiną. W planach miał przeprowadzić trening, wyładować się i oddalić wspomnienie snu, a co najważniejsze posmaku tych miękkich i czułych ust. Chciał nie wyobrażać sobie prawdziwego pocałunku i prawdziwego Hatake. Pragnął zapomnieć.

Ale nie potrafił żadnej z tych rzeczy. Nawet nie mógł walczyć, bo jego ciało odmawiało mu współpracy i ulegało pokusie. Było... rozpalone.

— Zabawne, Sasuke, widzieć cię w takim stanie. — Drgnął. Instynktownie wyciągnął swoją katanę i stanął na wprost przeciwnika.

— Oh, spóźniony zapłon? Niepodobne do ciebie — powiedział sarkastycznie, opierając się o przekrzywioną balustradę okna. Zaledwie kilka kroków dalej, w stroju ANBU.

— Iluzja? — spytał siebie samego Sasuke, uaktywniając Sharingana.

Kakashi rozśmiał się, ściągając swoją kocią maskę — pod nią tkwiła jeszcze jedna, okrywająca jedynie usta, te usta, które jeszcze niedawno wydawało się, że czuł na swoich. Tym razem Kakashi nie przysłonił Sharingana.

— Naprawdę myślisz, że jestem iluzją?

Nie odpowiedział. Jedynie patrzył na umięśnioną sylwetkę Kakashiego, próbując oszacować, co jest rzeczywistością, a co złudzeniem. Przez chwilę nawet wydawało mu się, że to kolejny, zwodniczy sen.

— A jesteś? — odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, nadal nie potrafiąc uwierzyć, że Hatake stoi tu naprawdę.

— A chciałbyś żebym był? — Kakash,i niczym błyskawica, stanął przed Sasuke. Blisko. Za blisko.

— Jak mnie znalazłeś? — Uchiha w dalszym ciągu próbował myśleć racjonalnie, próbował...

— Czy to nie oczywiste? Sasuke, twoje sny zdradzają mi... wszystko — szepnął mu do ucha, przyprawiając Uchihę o niewielkie, ledwo dostrzegalne drżenie. Hatake jednak i to dostrzegł.

— Wszystko — podkreślił, oddalając się na bezpieczną odległość. A jednak nie wystarczająco. A przynajmniej nie dla Sasuke.

Brunet w przypływie chwili, myśląc, iż Kakashi stracił na czujności — zamachnął się swoją kataną, celując ją dokładnie w szyję szarowłosego. Naiwne były jego nadzieje. Kakashi leniwie odparł cios, zaciskając dłoń na ostrzu.

— Naprawdę myślisz, że w takim stanie możesz zdziałać cokolwiek? — westchnął, odrzucając broń Sasuke na bok. Katana z głośnym brzdękiem uderzyła o podłogę.

Kakashi bez słów powalił Uchihe na ziemie, brutalnie chwytając go za nadgarstki i ciągnąc w stronę ściany. Przyparł go do muru i przyklęknął nad nim.

— Wiesz, czemu tu jestem? — wysapał, zsuwając maskę niczym we śnie. Sasuke zamglonym wzrokiem śledził poczynania Kakshiego. Czuł się jak w amoku. Jakby to nie jego dotyczyło; jakby był jedynie obserwatorem. Nie trwało to jednak długo — usta Kakshiego wgryzły się w jego ucho, bez jakichkolwiek czułości, agresywnie i mocno. Sasuke poczuł nieprzyjemne ciepło — krew ciurkiem skapywała po jasnej szyi i to skutecznie ocuciło Sasuke. A, gdy Kakshi językiem począł zlizywać szkarłatną ciecz, ten zapłonął niebezpiecznym ogniem.

Z całych sił przygryzł wargi byle tylko żaden pomruk, czy jęk nie wydobył się z jego ust.

Niespodziewanie Kakashi zaatakował je — najpierw ssąc dolną, a potem górną wargę. Trwało to na tyle długo, że Sasuke poczuł jak powoli obie puchną okaleczone przez zęby. Kakashi jednak nie przerywał pocałunku; jego język sprawnie wdarł się pomiędzy nie i dotknął od razu języka Uchihy zapraszając go do tańca pełnego pasji. Uchiha przyjął wyzwanie, walcząc o dominację — ich zęby ścierały się o siebie, języki nawzajem dotykały, a ślina niekiedy skapywała po podbródku. To uczucie jednak było zbyt niesamowite, by je przerwać, zbyt intensywne i za wspaniałe.

— Więcej — jęknął Sasuke, nie zdając sobie nawet z tego sprawy. Ale Kakashi posłuchał — nie oderwał się od ust, a jedynie prawą ręką rozplątał fioletowy sznur Uchihy i zsunął jego spodnie wraz z bokserkami, od razu chwytając w swoje silne dłonie gotowego penisa Sasuke.  Był to mocny i pewny uścisk, przez który czarnowłosy wrzał. Jego posuwiste ruchy prawie sprawiły, że Sasuke odpłynął — jęczał w usta Kakashiego, błagając o więcej, o mocniej, o to by wbił się swoim penisem w jego cholerny tyłek i pieprzył do utraty sił.

Kakashi nie czekał długo. Palcem dobył odbytu, wbijając się w niego i rozciągając. I już po chwili chwycił swojego penisa — wbił się w Uchihe jednym, sprawnym ruchem.

— Kurwa! — warknął Sasuke, próbując odsunąć się od Kakashiego. Ten jednak mu na to nie pozwolił, a tylko mocniej wbijał się w jego ciało. Sasuke klną tak, jak jeszcze nigdy, ból go zamroczył — penis Kakashiego wydawał się za wielki, a ścianki odbytu przez to piekły niewyobrażalnie.

Kakashi zaśmiał się sucho.

— Nie mów, że nie dajesz rady, Uchiha — wykpił go, posuwając agresywnie. Kakashi sapał z przyjemności. Sasuke był niesamowicie ciasny.

— Nie... mów... że jeszcze... nikt... cię... nie... rozdziewiczył.— Każde słowo było przerywane mocnym pchnięciem.

Sasuke już nie odczuwał bólu, a zniewalającą przyjemność. Sam napierał na penisa Kakashiego byle wbił się głębiej. Sam też rękoma badał krzywiznę pleców Kakashiego. Ten seks, mimo wszystko, podobał mu się; to nie było kochanie się, to było zwykłe, kurewsko dobre pieprzenie, które sprawiło, że obaj doszli równie mocno.

Chwilę tak leżeli, aż Kakashi w końcu zszedł z Sasuke, od razu podnosząc się i zapinając spodnie. Na powrót założył maskę.

— Samotność to przekleństwo, Sasuke — szepnął tylko, nim znikł w odmętach ciemności.


End file.
